Scootertrix Discord
'The Scootertrix Discord Server' The Scootertrix Discord can be found here: https://discord.gg/TpRtkFj Events Creation The Server was created on the 29th December 2016 and is owned by "Scope" The events that led up to the servers creation are known only by Jack and Scope . 'Pre-"Opening" events' 'The "Opening"' On the 19th June 2018, A video titled "DISCORD!" was posted to the Scootertrix Youtube Page. This prompted a mass flood of newbies to the already established server, increasing activity and eventually bringing around a few reforms, such as the merge of the "" and "Leakz" channels. 'Post-"Opening" Events' 'The Great Art War' On the day of opening, A newbie began posting artwork of Princess Luna in the "Artblart" channel. As the Opening had just occurred, Jack Getschman was online, active, and in a voice call with a large number of newbies and originals. The newbie, going under the name "Guardian of Luna", was also in the voice call, and once Jack noticed the large Luna-posting, he ordered a mass counter-spam of artwork of Princess Celestia. Once this sanctioned "shitpost" war began, the newbie began picking up the pace of his posting until he alone was actually winning the War. The Guardian was pulling from an early version of "The Archives", a collection of artwork in one discord server, while the forces of Celestia were pulling from Google Images. Towards the end of the war, the Lunarist forces were bolstered by reinforcements, and with their main supply drained, the Luna forces turned to Google Images for more ammo. Eventually, the Celestial forces of Jack Getschman broke down, and the war was stopped with the introduction of a rule reform by AtomicCatacombs, an admin on the server. Overall, the War was unofficially won by the Lunarists, however, Luna-Celestial tensions have sometimes risen since then, although a second war looks very unlikely. 'The "t boy" copypasta' A minor event, a server member reported their phone lost with the following message: "Hello I am t boy my phone was stolen this is my old account on my old phone" This was reposted by Kylie Werbenjagermanjensen, as well as the High Priest, which later prompted Toasterless to change both his name and profile picture to match t boys. A couple of others joined in, however this later broke down and Toasterless returned to his usual name. Community 'Memes' ''Newcomer Invasion'' On the 27th August 2018, TrisPeak released a video titled "NEWCOMER INVASION" which attempted to capture the memes and chaos of the "Opening" This video was pinned in the meme channel as such can be considered a sanctioned meme. ''Pregnant Twilight'' The "Pregnant Twilight" meme was first started by "Ich" and quickly became a staple of the meme channel. The horror, shock, and terror of the start of this saga can be somewhat understood by watching NEWCOMER INVASION. This Meme actually has it's own youtube channel and, while it has been noticed by and horrified Jack Getschman, it is not a sanctioned meme. ''The Jolly Rancher'' Here ya go, edit this to your hearts content jack